


Moonlight

by MagicMaddie



Series: Persona 5 One-Offs [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Formalwear, Gentleness, Nighttime, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMaddie/pseuds/MagicMaddie
Summary: Part Two of my two works for the Akesumi Zine!A beautiful, moonlit night sets the stage for a glamorous Valentine Ball! As the Phantom Thieves celebrate from within, Sumire Yoshizawa sneaks out to the garden, seeking her beloved Goro Akechi. Soon enough, the pair meet...
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Persona 5 One-Offs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637260
Kudos: 6





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> For this work, I encourage you to first check out the illustrations and other written works for the full Akesumi Zine! They're all right here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1a0bSR-0eOZ4zUJwpztlMsO8tbWZk2TaR/view
> 
> It goes without say that everyone put their all into this zine! I'm happy and proud to stand with a bunch of talented creators in the Persona fandom, so please check out the entire digital book.
> 
> All of that said, I hope you find this work to be a cute taste of what you'd find!

Sumire Yoshizawa basked under the moonlight, awaiting her beloved one. Her prince would arrive very, very soon. 

The Valentine Ball had been an honor for all of Haru Okumura’s friends. Ren Amamiya had finally been released from jail, eagerly swaying with Haru since Sumire had left for her own matters. She didn’t pay the most mind to who else was with who; she considered it prying, a form of disrespect to the people who cared for her.

Regardless, Sumire had her own secret matter at this ball. In the Okumura courtyard, she closed her eyes and let the gentle, cool breeze play with her long ruby hair. The world didn’t quite disappear around her, but the anxiety within her eased. Even then, what had she to fear?

The opportunity to see him once more was coming soon. 

Sumire had affirmed to herself that she looked okay at worst. Her hair was let down, curled to the roots and decorated with flimsy, yet sparkling, indigo butterfly clips. Such shimmering curls complimented her mermaid-lined, sapphire ball gown, faintly spruced up here and there with golden swirls and violet shimmers that only appeared to the dimmer lights. At best, though, Sumire could see herself being the belle of the ball, as the fairy tales would boast of their heroines. 

But dwelling on beauty was not the final matter of the scene at hand. 

Above all, Sumire missed him. 

Goro Akechi was more than a handsome face and a prestigious status among society. As it turned out, Goro was rough around the edges. Since his return in January, he has shown a callous barrier to everyone, even Ren. But as Sumire grew closer to Goro, she grew to know him better. In truth, Goro was burdened by the demons of his childhood and the trauma of the cognitive world’s tribulations flung at him. 

Sumire’s conscience refused to keep quiet over being there for the young man, if not healing the wounds that must’ve ached and rocked Goro’s very soul. Dr. Takuto Maruki’s plans had been foiled, but even an altered reality wouldn’t save the young man from his troubles. 

He was in pain, but Sumire had sworn that she’d be there for him, in the same vein of Goro standing by her to conquer her own demons. She believed confidants - be it platonic or romantic - were thrown into a two-way street. Both Sumire and Goro had to put in effort to meet the other at a fair common ground, if not squarely at the halfway point. 

Sumire knew well that Goro had been there for her for long enough. Thus, it was her turn to return the favor and help him. It just felt right.

“You seem to be lost in thought,” a familiar tenor voice cooed from behind her. 

The young woman froze in her pacing tracks. A sturdy pair of shoes clicked against the paved pathway, approaching her back. 

She could squeal in delight and throw herself into his arms. She could burst into tears and it’d be the same embrace that’d follow.

But, Sumire’s bright-red lips just curved into a calm, warm smile. She slowly turned her head back to Goro Akechi’s looming form. 

“It’s been,” she reflected, “an interesting day.”

Goro’s smile was calm and warm, much like her own. The reflection could’ve made Sumire swoon, but she managed to keep her composure.

“Well then,” Goro pondered, “I trust you’ve been keeping your head up lately?”

The young woman nodded slowly, whereas her heart skipped a beat in its rhythm. Goro seemed so at ease, his stance still and his thoughts likely just as methodical. 

The young woman slowly turned her whole body, the long train of her gown twisting about her. 

“You and the others have taught me to keep my head up, for sure,” she affirmed. “I hope I can return the favor someday.”

“Oh?” Goro paused, cocking his head to the side. “What do you have to return the favor for?”

Sumire was quickly stripped of her tranquility, gasping for a proper response. 

“T-that is,” she stammered quietly, “I want to repay you for bringing me...back, and out of my shell.”

Goro’s chuckle healed the slight tension in the girl, as his ivory-gloved hand delicately took hold of Sumire’s lopsided bangs and brushed them aside. 

“No need,” he assured. “It’s something I consider ‘unconditional’ assistance. Because - “

His eyelids slowly slid shut, and Goro emitted a light, eased sigh.

“It just feels right,” he finished, almost teasingly. 

The red in Sumire’s cheekbones warmed quickly, but she let it be as is. 

“Thank you, Goro,” she swooned. 

Goro’s beamed excitedly, as he swerved his head toward his outreached arm, glaring at his watch. He abruptly frowned.

“I’m afraid we won’t have much more time to simply talk,” he lamented.

Sumire’s porcelain-fair hands clasped together before her waist, and even her pearly smile grew wide and luminescent. 

“How about,” she giggled, “you and I have a dance?”

The young man turned back to Sumire, and his smile returned. Such a smile was the same, authentic beam as before, but the excitement shining within it made all the greater difference. 

Hands gently clasped together, Goro Akechi and Sumire Yoshizawa basked under the moonlight and the company of one another. A light piano melody swept its way outside to them, and so they followed the slow, steady rhythm. 

The cool breeze began to rise, but only to the point where it could weave through Sumire’s long locks and even Goro’s tan, pristine hair. 

Soon enough, the world around them froze in time. The moment was given to them and them alone. The heels of their shoes clicked lightly against the ground, the ritual tempo perfect and consistent. The trance was set upon them. Each of their gazes into the other’s glittering eyes was soft and loving. 

Sumire’s train of thought had almost stopped. Keeping to the pattern and the paced rhythm was stuck in her mind the whole time, as was holding her affectionate gaze into Goro’s eyes. Unlike the time the two of them met again in January, Goro’s irises were now twinkling with a deep pride and affection. 

WIthin the span of those few months, Goro had become a large part of her life. He was there for her, and she hoped she was there for him just as much. It was a gracious time of healing and growing for both of them. Together, they blossomed into better people. 

Sumire’s head tilted down, her smile becoming a toothy beauty for Goro to behold. 

“Hm?” Goro muttered, keeping the beat with the girl’s feet. 

“Apologies,” she almost chuckled. “I’m just...happy.”

A breathless moment passed. 

“I never imagined we’d be close like this,” Sumire pondered. “It’s wonderful, honestly.”

Goro looked to her with a calm sense of pride. 

“I’m glad you say that,” he swoons. “You are truly wonderful, Sumire.”

Still holding hands, the two drifted apart - Sumire let herself spin around in Goro’s benign grasp - and they melded back together again.

“It goes without saying,” Goro breathlessly cried, “that you’re a steady and downright graceful dancer.”

Sumire permitted herself a subdued chuckle. 

“You really are,” Goro assured the young woman, using his other hand to lift her chin back up to him. “And of course, you still have more than that. You always surprise me.” 

Sumire fell out of the rhythm, her head collapsing into Goro’s chest. 

The man froze as well, keeping steady as the young girl wept. 

The piano inside the grand building continued to echo outward.

“I love you, Goro,” she whimpered. “I never want to forget this moment.”

In that instant, Sumire felt Goro’s hand gently brush the roots of her hair, and a spark in her heart ignited.

“You don’t have to forget,” the young man reassured her. “This moment doesn’t have to be forgotten.”

The two embraced, and the world around them fell silent once more. 

“I love you, Sumire,” Goro replied, his words soothing to the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated, both positive and/or constructive. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories, and have a great day!


End file.
